


it takes skill to sit still (when all i want to do is touch you)

by Asteon



Series: The 100: AU Prompts [1]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clarke's the artist, F/F, Lexa's the human model
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asteon/pseuds/Asteon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Prompt : College AU. Lexa had a crush on Clarke for awhile but Clarke is oblivious. Until Lexa volunteers to be the new nude model for the art class."</p>
<p>Or: Lexa finds out that Clarke likes to stare</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I kinda made it a private session, not a group session. My bad

Lexa wondered again why she was taking an art class instead of a different elective, something more up her alley like Photography or even Music Appreciation (she appreciated music on a daily basis). It didn’t take much skill to snap a picture either, and if she did manage to screw that up too, then there was good ‘ol Photoshop. That would have been the easiest option, one she should have taken when she had the chance. But instead she’s sitting in the back of the room bored out of her mind while she contemplated on how she was going to murder her professor for complaining to his students about his children who didn’t want to be converted into vegetarians. This is the third time this semester, you would think he’d get a clue that his kids loved eating cows.

Tying him up to a tree could be a fun option, surrounded by grazing cows and angry chickens.

Maybe she should just leave, there was no point in being in class today, especially since she was in a poor mood, temperamental and grumpy. If something interesting didn’t happen soon, the hidden threats in her mind might actually come alive. There was only one reason she was there and that reason was nowhere in sight.

A flash of yellow caught her eye and she immediately turned her attention to the front door just as Clarke Griffin entered the room ten minutes late, panting as she tried to catch her breath. She mumbled a quick apology and Professor Veggies barely raised an eyebrow at her as she passed him and took a seat in the front of the room, beside her black-haired friend who smirked at her. The moody brunette’s heart pounded widely in it’s cage as it attempted to leap out, crashing through ribs before lodging itself straight into her throat in a desperate act of breaking free. She swallowed it back down painfully.

The sight of the blonde fueled her and sparked up the familiar desire to finally confront her, conveniently close enough that she could see her pretty blues and watch them light up when she smiled. Oh, how she wanted to make her smile -

Lexa quietly groaned and put her head in her hands.

Lexa was being tortured by an insanely attractive woman who didn’t even know she existed. It was sad, pathetic even. It was quite possible the biggest and worst crush she’d had since Costia, and look where that got her. Roommate-less and a broken heart. But this time she could tell it was different, this one was much stronger, more potent - hell, she could barely look at Clarke without making a fool of herself. She felt like she was in high school again, crushing over a hot teacher who was two times her age and who would never look at her in a romantic way. But god, was she easy on the eyes.

After another ten minutes of the professor turning his family problems into political views, which most glared at him for, he finally let everyone start on their projects that were due next week, a project that Lexa has not yet began. The class wasn’t exactly for experts, but most who took the course had some level of skills. Lexa couldn’t draw people for shit and she wouldn’t go near pastels (it frustrated her when they got on her clothing), but she could paint scenery a little better than average - mainly using acrylic paint because she loved the bright colors. But only when she actually felt like working.

The class wasn’t her first choice, so she couldn’t fault her skills when she could not get the inspiration to do the work. The only time she ever painted was when she felt like she could, actually forcing herself to do decent work was a lot more complicated than she anticipated. Making intricate masterpieces took a lot of dedication and hard work, especially when there was a deadline.

She cursed Octavia for putting her in this situation. The second the younger woman told her that Clarke was taking this specific class, all the while knowing Lexa needed one more elective, it was her downfall. She didn’t even stop to think of the implications this would have on her, all she really cared about was that she would be in a class again with Clarke Griffin, the girl she’s had a mad crush on for a little over a year.

There was also the slight possibility that Lexa took this course hoping that Clarke would model for the class, or mainly for her - nude. Alright, the last one was a mere fantasy. But a girl can dream, can’t she?

The kid who sat next to her on the table left as he made his way to where he kept his canvas and leaving her alone with her thoughts, following the example of most of the other students. Lexa stayed where she was currently stationed and turned in her chair to plop her feets onto a stool, taking out her phone to begin the process of distracting herself until the class ended.

She sent off a message: I hate you

Two minutes later she got a reply:

**Octavia** : wat did i do this time???

**Octavia** : w8 don’t answer that. ur in art class, aren’t you?

**Lexa** : Sadly, yes.

**Octavia** : i don’t see wats so sad about getting the chance to see ur super hot blondie

**Lexa** : It would be better if she knew I existed.

**Octavia** : stop being ur broody self and woman the fuck up

**Octavia** : go talk to her you crazy horny raccoon ass and put your phone away

Lexa groaned at her friend’s excessive use of colorful language but did as she was told, closing the messaging app. Her green eyes scanned the room until they landed on Clarke, watching as she bent down to grab her supplies and unable to stop herself from examining how nicely her rear looked fitted in those tight jeans. Lexa blinked when a figure blocked her view and she glanced up, blushing profusely when the black-haired friend smirked in her direction. She was embarrassed to say that she got caught.

_Oh my god._

Fumbling with her phone she reopened the app and idly played with it, biting her lip and hoping that the woman wasn’t looking at her anymore. But that would be a lie, she could still feel her dark judging eyes burning holes through her skin.

**Lexa** : I got caught staring, what do I do?

**Lexa** : Octavia???

**Lexa** : ….

**Lexa** : Please help me.

“I just got a text from Bellamy,” Lexa’s eyes shot up and she looked up as Clarke and her judging friend made their way over to her side of the room, where the canvas stands were. “The little shit is bailing out on me. ” She dumped the stand she was carrying back in place with the other’s lined up against the wall. “What am I going to do now, Raven? The project’s due next week.”

“You can find someone to replace him.”

Clarke threw up her hands and leaned up against the wall. “My project is specifically on tattoos, how am I supposed to find someone comfortable enough to show them to me, let alone model for me? I nearly had to blackmail Bellamy into doing this and he still flaked out.”

Raven grinned, “All you need to do is flash your pretty blues at Bell and he’ll do just about anything, Princess. Just make sure you’re wearing something nice, yeah?” The dark eyes flicked over to Lexa for a quick second, noticing that she was listening in to their conversation. “Or you could flash them too someone else, I’m sure the end result will be the same. And you might actually enjoy the model’s company.”

Lexa kicked her feet off the stool and glanced at her lap, her hands balling into fists at the jealousy that twisted her belly and made her nauseous. For some reason the thought of someone else, let alone knowing it was Bellamy Blake, was part of Clarke’s project upsetted her. She didn’t want the blonde’s project to be dedicated to someone else, a man who flirted with every girl in sight. Clarke deserved better than that, she deserved a partner who was truly devoted to the job and wouldn’t let Clarke down.

“I’m not going to force him if he really doesn’t want to do it.”

“Well, you’re going to have to figure something out, babe. Forcing him seems like the only option at this point. I don’t understand why he won’t man up and do it. All he has to do is take off his shirt, look pretty and pose for you. He basically does that on a daily basis.”

Lexa stood up, startling the two. “I’ll do it,” she blurted out. Clarke blinked and opened her mouth before closing it, not knowing what to say. Raven though, she had plenty to say. That smirk was basically permanent on her face.

“You have ink?”

Lexa nodded once.

“Well, this solves everything,” Raven slapped Clarke’s shoulder. “There you go, you have a new model.” She whispered something to Clarke that left her blushing before Raven walked away, winking at Lexa before heading to where her belongings were with a skip to her step. Clarke looked at her timorously, her cheeks still a nice shade of pink.

“Are you sure you don’t mind modeling?” She was playing with a lock of her hair, twirling it between her fingers. “I know I sounded desperate, but I’m sure I can find someone else if you don’t want to do it. It really can’t be all that hard to find someone to show me their tattoos.”

Clarke was giving her a way out, Lexa knew that, but she didn’t want to take it. That would give more reason for Clarke to ask Bellamy again, and she did not want that. All Lexa really wanted was to help her, and though this wasn’t exactly what she had in mind when she joined the class - it was Clarke that was supposed to be the model, but it was close enough that she would take it. She was going to spend that precious little time with her crush.

Lexa’s heart was beating fast.

“I don’t mind.”

The vibrant smile on Clarke’s face made all the inquiring thoughts in her head cease, the ones that clearly questioned her sanity. The thoughts wanted, urged her to think reasonable. This was unlike her, to not consider the consequences that could jump at her in the future to come. She was a strong person, a respected leader to her peers. And the only way she got into that position was because she reflected, there was always so much thought into what she did and how she did it. It was the only way to survive in the world, and she knew that from experience. So this was odd, so very odd. She wasn’t thinking, Lexa was throwing herself straight into the lion’s den.

If only she would paid attention to her head, then maybe she could prepare herself for what was to come.

Because how the hell was she supposed to take off her shirt and a model for Clarke Griffin without making a fool out of herself?

//

Lexa walked out of the classroom only out of reaction, following the group of students as they left for home or went to their next respected class. Her head was pulling at blanks, incoherent to everything around her. She was so distracted that when she found herself in the middle of the quad as students milled past her, she had to catch herself from not going to her next class. But that was just it. Lexa didn’t have another class that day, she was heading to a class she had tomorrow afternoon.

Her dorm was in the opposite direction and it was now going to take her a ten minute walk instead of the usual five. She just made things a lot harder on herself, but at least she could think about what she was up against on Saturday when she met up with Clarke. What was she even going to wear?

Lexa couldn’t stop the sloppy smile that spread across her face and she instantly sat down on one of the many stone benches in the quad, pulling her bag on her lap and holding it in an excited grip.

Then her face froze and her eyes widened.

She pulled out her phone and found she had a message from Octavia, two minutes after her class had ended.

**Octavia** : u talk to her yet?

**Lexa** : I’m going to model for her.

**Octavia** : woah u work fast, i’m proud of u lex!

**Lexa** : You don’t understand, her project is going to be focusing on my tattoos.

**Octavia** : yah and???

**Lexa** : My tattoos are on my arm and on my side, I’m going to have to take my shirt off for her to see them.

**Octavia** : i don’t know if i should be proud or surprised that you managed to get urself in this situation

**Octavia** : so i’m just going to laugh

//

Clarke was incredibly nervous and she wasn’t quite sure why. This wasn’t the first time she’d sketched based off a human model - heck, she’s even sketched off of nude models before. But this one was a lot different than her normal models. This model was none other than Lexa Heda, the unbelievable attractive woman she’d been crushing on since the beginning of the semester. It actually could have been before that, when they were in the same Stats class last year. The only difference was that she had been dating Finn at the time, and she made sure not to look at her long enough to get that familiar ache between her legs.

_Jesus Christ_ , Clarke shifted against the chair she was sitting in, squeezing her thighs together so she could concentrate on taking out her tools from her bag. She was still debating on using charcoal or just plain old-fashioned pencils when the door to the empty classroom opened and Lexa strode in. Her green eyes narrowed in on Clarke and she paused her steps, both staring until Lexa lips quirked into a small smile.

“Good morning,” the brunette said, walking towards Clarke with purpose. “I’m sorry I’m late, I wasn’t actually sure what I was supposed to wear and I forgot to get your number so I couldn’t ask you either. So I decided to dress casually and...yeah.” Lexa sat in front of Clarke and if she squinted, she was quite positive that Lexa was turning red.

Was the usual stoic Lexa actually blushing?

Clarke burst into a fit of giggles, slapping her hand over her mouth when Lexa’s blush deepened and she feigned a glare. She placed the sketchpad onto the table.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to laugh.” When Lexa raised an eyebrow, she giggled again. “It just, you’re cute when you blush.”

Clarke blinked. Okay, she wasn’t meant to say that much. But the blush that reached Lexa’s cheeks again was worth the small outburst. She grabbed at the time Lexa took to collect herself to glance at her attire and gulped at what she saw. Lexa was wearing combat boots over her black low rise jeans and a cutoff band t-shirt that showed a sliver of tummy when she stretched. A skin tight leather jacket completed the near punk rock outfit, and Clarke had to say, she looked amazing. Lexa was smoking hot.

“So how does this work?”

Startled out of her thoughts, Clarke blushed when she realized that she was still staring. She cleared her throat and gathered her supplies, gesturing to where the small wooden stage was in the room with a chair placed on top. Clarke pointed and pulled a seat in front of the stage, watching as Lexa sauntered over.

“Where are your tattoos located?” she said as she started conversation. “I’m going to have to ask you to take any clothing off that covers them, if you don’t mind.” Lexa hummed in reply as Clarke continue to look through her supplies, pulling out the appropriate pencils and shading utensils.Charcoal would be used in the next project, she promised herself. Clarke wanted to get everything just right when it came to Lexa, everything had to be perfect.

“Am I suppose to pose?” Lexa said quietly, her voice slightly high and trembling. “Or should I just sit still?”

Glancing up, Clarke nearly dropped all the tools in her hand on to her lap. She had to physically force herself not to let her jaw drop, but she couldn’t stop her eyes from outing her emotions. Her eyes were wide as she took in the sight in front of her, the blue orbs consuming the tan skin that was being presented.

Her body whined.

Lexa was now completely bare from the waist up, her hair pulled from her face in a elaborate of braids. She was sitting rigidly in the chair, and Clarke got her first look at how well fit Lexa truly was, just like the rumors said. Clarke knew Lexa went to the gym nearly every day, Raven bragged about it every time she came back from going herself, and urged Clarke to one day tag along so she too could gain a quick peak. She had seen her toned arms, her legs before. But this was a different story, she was not expecting Lexa to have such beautifully sculpted abs. And that wasn’t the most surprising aspect of Lexa’s ripped body.

A shimmer of silver on her belly flashed in the light.

Life was not being fair to her.

_Oh dear god_ , Clarke melted into the chair, her legs shaking. _Her navel is pierced_. It was a double barbell piercing with no gems or add-ons, but it was attractive and she couldn’t hide the fact that the simple feature turned her on. Clarke had the hold back the yearning desire to run her hands up Lexa’s toned body, to feel the hard muscles contracting against her fingers until she traced every single contour.

Then there was her breasts-

A throat cleared and a pencil slipped out of Clarke’s hands, sliding across the floor until it stopped at the stage. Guilt engulfed Clarke in waves and she wondered how long she had been staring, and then it hit her. She was asked a question. Her whole body was burning from the embarrassment and her eyes skittered to the floor, guilty at how she shamefully ogled Lexa’s body like a hormonal teenage boy.

“I-I’m sorry,” Clarke cleared her throat. When she finally looked up, she only saw bemusement in Lexa’s eyes. Her head was slightly cocked to the side, observing the blonde. Clarke got up, putting her sketchpad and other utensils down before making her way towards the stage. She picked up the fallen pencil and clutched it in her hand like a lifeline, carefully maneuvering her eyes around Lexa’s body until they met her own.

Clarke swallowed the lump in her throat.

“Can you get up for a second?” Lexa nodded and stood, watching as Clarke turned the chair to the side and gestured for her to sit again, which she did. Clarke looked down at Lexa’s body, this time on a mission, schooling her features in an unreadable, hardened mask. She was supposed to be a professional.

Lexa had tribal tattoos, one on her upper arm that ended at her biceps and the other was on the same side, along her ribs. It was of a dark empty sun, it’s heated waves twisting around each other before spreading out its length. They were beautiful tattoos and Clarke immediately felt the familiar surge of inspiration well up inside her, urging her to sit down and begin her task of drawing this enthralling woman.

Clarke knew her work would never do Lexa any justice, it would be impossible to get every beautiful detail that made up the brunette. But she would try, at least for her own sake of saying she had done her best.

“Do you know who Auguste Rodin is?” Clarke asked, carefully avoiding looking anywhere else but in green eyes. Lexa raised an eyebrow. “You know, The Thinker? The Thinking Man.” She then demonstrated by crouching, posing for the brunette.

“Oh,” Lexa impersonated the pose with a small smile, her eyes bright as she caught sight of another blush from Clarke. Clarke nodded in approval and went back to her seat, grabbing her things before plopping back down. She gave Lexa a smile and began her attempt at drawing her crush half naked.

It was probably the most used pose, the most popular with models - and although it was a cliche she tried to avoid, she couldn’t stop herself from using it. In Lexa’s posed position, she got a perfect angel of her tattooed ribs and of her upper arm. It also got Lexa’s muscles moving, flexing under restraint. Even her perfect jawline was moving as she concentrating on keeping still.

It was going to be a long, excruciating day.

“Alright, let’s begin.”

//

Lexa really had no where else she could look at but at Clarke. She found her fascinating to observe, especially while she was concentrating, her tongue poking out of her lips and her eyebrows furrowed. There was a small smile on Lexa’s lips and she wondered how long it had been there, placed on her face. It was easy being with Clarke, even through some of the most awkward moments, and she found herself relaxing in her presence.

Ten minutes turned into twenty and Lexa found herself in a predicament, her muscles were cramping and her butt hurt from sitting in the same position for so long. When Clarke was busy looking down at the paper and her hand moving in curves as she sketched, Lexa would squirm and stretch out her toes. The first instinct was to complain, like anyone in her position would, but Lexa was adamant on staying strong, showing Clarke that she was a good little model.

Lexa selfishly wanted Clarke to think she was the best model.

Forty minutes more went by and Clarke placed her pencil flatly against the paper, she then stood up and stretched, moaning as her joints popped. Lexa took that as a sign that they were finished and she immediately did the same, twisting and turning until her body caught up with the movement and sighed with relief. She stood up and stretched out towards the floor, bending her back until she felt the vertebrae pop. When she straightened herself, she found Clarke gazing at her again, glancing down at her body.

It was all peculiar to Lexa, at first she had thought the blonde was just getting accustomed to looking at Lexa’s body, to familiarize it for the project - but she caught several glances, heated stares coming from the blue orbs that made Lexa shiver at their intensity. She didn’t know what to make out of them, and she did not know what to do with them.

“Are you finished?” It was a safe question, and an honest one.

Clarke bit her lip and nodded, “I have what I need, all that’s left is the little corrections that catch my eyes. My memory is good enough that you don’t need to pose through that process.” Then she tilted her head. “Speaking of which, have you done this before?”

Lexa shook her head.

“Oh, wow. I would have thought you did.” She said with a smile, holding her sketchpad to her chest. “You went through that like a pro, usually people ask for breaks every fifteen minutes and I’m surprised you didn’t.”

Lexa puffed out her chest, a proud smile on her face. She brushed her nails against her bare shoulder and blew on them. “I’m good at what I do.”

Chuckling, Clarke agreed.

“Besides, I didn’t know I had the option of taking breaks.”

This had Clarke laughing and Lexa was pleased that she go the blonde to produce such beautiful music. She loved her smile, her voice - the way her eyes light up when they were both used. It was everything she had expected and more when she had fantasized about being close to Clarke, actually conversing with her and making sure she was the one to make her smile and laugh. That had always been her dream goal.

“Am I going to see the finished work?”

Clarke was now putting her belonging back in her back, the sketchpad dismissed on the chair. She looked up (Lexa didn’t mention how her eyes were distracted on her body again) and smiled, her eyes twinkling.

“Why don’t you get dressed and then maybe I can buy you a cup of coffee as a thank you? I’ll be happy to show you there.”

An eyebrow rose, “Am I a distraction?” It left her mouth in one smooth motion, coming out more deep than she anticipated. But Lexa praised herself for being grounded, cheering when it earned a her a blush. Her heart was beating wildly at the thought of going on a possible date with the blonde.

“A lot, actually.” Clarke mumbled the words but Lexa heard it as if she was screaming them, her heart hammering against her chest and her blood pumping fast. She suddenly felt light headed, unsteady on her feet. Did she hear correctly?

Her blues eyes were dark and dilated at her continued examination, the orbs shamelessly sweeping down her body. Clarke took a step forward and jumped onto the small stage. Lexa tried but failed to stand her ground, her legs still terribly wobbly and her head stuck in an euphoric high. She backed up and hit the chair, forced to sit down or else trip over the damn thing. Lexa jaw worked erratically as she swallowed down each nervous lump that was lodged in her throat.

Clarke was staring down at her, taking her time to inspect each curve of Lexa’s body before meeting her eyes again.

“You body is very distracting, has anyone ever told you that?”

Lexa shook her head in a silent no.

Clarke leaned down and pressed her lips against Lexa’s ears, causing a rush of quakes to roll down her spine as she spoke. “Well, they should. It deserves to be praised.”

Warm hands touched her belly and Lexa jumped, grunting at the unexpected rush of desire that headed south on a mission to terrorize her, slamming through each organ as it directed it’s attack on a destination that could ruin her. Fingers skimmed over her piercing, traced the contours of her muscles while they slowly, painfully headed north. Lexa was suddenly having trouble breathing.

_Dear god_ , Lexa’s hands clutched at the edges of the chair until her knuckles turned white. _This can’t be happening._

“C-Clarke….” She mumbled, pleaded. Her hands were twitching and she did not know how much longer she could hold herself back, not when all she wanted to do was pull Clarke on her lap and kiss her passionately and show her just how painful it was being teased. It would hold one year of pent up frustrations. Instead, she was still the gentlewoman, the kind soul that made women swoon. “Maybe this is a little too fast.”

Clarke stiffened, the hands stopping mere centimeters from Lexa’s breasts and she sucked in air. She backed up, holding her hands in front of her with a stricken look on her face. Her ears were tipped red and her cheeks were flushed, her breathing was heavy - she was still deeply aroused. Lexa was in the same boat, slightly panting.

“Oh my god, I’m so - I don’t...I don’t know what got into me.” The blonde wouldn’t look Lexa in the eyes and her heart panged, her stomach twisting uncomfortable.

“Hey…” Lexa stood up and walked up to Clarke, taking her hands in her own and squeezing them. She let go of one hand and used it to cup Clarke’s chin, lifted her head until they could see eye to eye. “I never said I didn’t want the same thing,” she smiled gently, her hand sliding to her cheek to wipe away an embarrassed tear that escaped Clarke’s eye. “I just said we should slow down.”

“Slow down…?” Clarke was distracted at Lexa’s proximity, Lexa could tell from the way her eyes flicked back down to her body. Maybe it was best if she put her shirt back on.

Lexa nodded, stroking her cheek. “How about we get some coffee? I know a great place just down the road.”

Clarke lifted a delicate eyebrow and her lips twitched. “Coffee?”

“Coffee.”

Clarke chuckled and shook her head, her features now showing amusement. “Lexa Heda you are the more confusing person I have ever met.”

“What,” Lexa’s eyes widened but her smile widened. “Why?”

“You’re the only person I know who would turn something that could have ended in sex, into a coffee date.”

“Are you complaining, Griffin?”

“Not in the slightest.”

They stared into each others eyes until they both began to chuckle, giggling at how ridiculous the situation became. After putting on her bra, shirt and slipping on her jacket, under the watchful gaze of Clarke, Lexa helped Clarke pack her belonging and swung the bag over her shoulder. They walked to the exit and Lexa opened the door for her, grinning when she got a delighted smile off of Clarke.

“And I thought chivalry was dead.”

“Not as long as I’m around.”

Lexa took Clarke’s hand and lead her away towards their first date, dragging her outside into the hot morning air. Their hands entwined, their heart beating as one. As they crossed the street, Clarke’s head rested on Lexa’s shoulder and she grinned up at her, her cheeks tinged pink.

“I have a question?” Lexa hummed, her eyes on the road looking out for cars before crossing. “Can we reschedule for another modeling session? I’d like to continue where we left off back there.”

Lexa gracefully tripped over her own feet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part 2 because so much of you requested it. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for all the positive feedback, you have no idea how much it means to me. This one's for you.

After what seemed like ten minutes of arguing over who would pay for the coffee, Lexa finally consented and only allowed it with a promise that the next time would be on her. The smile on Clarke’s face was large, bright and filled with a clear sign of hope at her choice of words. Her actions were casual, no caution thrown into them. But they were true, even it they slipped out without much thought. Even when she herself caught hold of the words, she did not explain nor did she take them back. She wanted a next time.

They both wanted a next time.

As Lexa told Clarke her order, in which she was awarded a cute grimace over (what was so wrong with having her coffee black?), she checked her phone for messages as Clarke scampered off with a slight skip to her steps. Of course she would have one message from Octavia. She sat down at a table that fitted two, right against the large window in the shop that had a view of the college and the students mulling around and opened the app.

 **Octavia** : get naked yet?

Lexa blushed at the remembrance of what occurred merely twenty minutes ago, the memory so vivid that she could still feel Clarke’s fingertips on her taut stomach, her lips pressed gently against her ear and how her body was refusing to cooperate from the blonde’s illicit onslaughts. She shivered and crossed her legs, her eyes narrowing in on Clarke to see how far in she was in line. There was still two people ahead of her, but the blonde was looking at her phone and not paying any attention to her.

 **Lexa** : We finished. She’s buying me coffee as a thank you.

 **Octavia** : ur on a date??? u seriously work fast

 **Lexa** : It’s not a date...Well, I don’t think it is.

 **Octavia** : wat else would it be?

 **Octavia** : she saw ur body, right?

 **Lexa** : Yes. But it was for the project.

 **Octavia** : thats just details lex

 **Octavia** : clearly she saw ur hot body and wanted more

 **Octavia** : even my straight ass gets confused when i see ur body

 **Octavia** : but don’t tell lincoln that, u know how jealous he gets

 **Octavia** : especially when u guys compare abs over a glass of milk

 **Octavia** : fucking weirdos

A cup interrupted Lexa’s thoughts on how she was going to stop Octavia’s ramblings over her boyfriend and Clarke sat down in front of her, a slight smirk on her face as she glanced down at the phone as it kept on buzzing from incoming text messages. Ears coloring, Lexa placed her phone on the table, and picked up the coffee cup.

“Thank you,” Lexa mumbled gratefully, taking the first sip of the warm beverage and letting it spread throughout her body. It was a hot summers afternoon but nothing felt better than drinking a cup of coffee after a long, confusing day. Clarke was holding a cup of raspberry ice tea, sweat already rolling down the sides and dripping onto the table.

“You’re welcome,” Clarke nodded over to the phone as it finally stopped vibrating. “You going to answer that?” Lexa shook her head. “I don’t mind, really.” She kept shaking her head, eyeing the phone with displeasure.

“My friend is a little eccentric right now, I’m going to wait until she calms down.”

Clarke giggled and smiled, nodding as she took a sip of her tea. That left them in mostly comfortable silence surrounded by coffee shop chatter. Lexa was urging her mind to think of something to say, anything so she could hear Clarke’s voice again. Her stomach was still a little knotted up but she was getting comfortable near the blonde, unlike all the times she sat in class only to stare at her, trying to gain the courage to move closer and speak to her.

She had always managed to think of ways that discouraged herself, leaving class each day with her head down and shoulders slumped.

Another text vibrated and her cellphone skidded closer to the edge of the table, catching it just as it leaned towards its end. It was Octavia again and just as she was about to slide the phone open, a knock against the window resonated next to them and Lexa jumped, dropping her phone back onto the table.

Lexa stared wide eyes and open mouthed as Octavia waved, a giant shit-eating grin on her face. She pointed at Clarke, who looked at Octavia in mild confusing, before giving Lexa a thumbs up. Octavia was jumping up and down, pointing still before making her way towards the door. The students walking on the sidewalk stopped and openly stared. Lexa groaned and put her head in her hands.

“Oh my god,” she whispered in embarrassment, her fingers moving slightly so she can see Clarke’s reaction. She was watching Octavia make her way through the crowd at the door, dodging a man with two cups in his hands.

“I’m guessing that’s your eccentric friend?”

“I’m going to kill her.”

“Who are you going to kill?”

Octavia pulled out a chair and scooted closer to the already cramped table, smiling widely at Clarke and raising a hand for an introduction. “Hi, by the way. I’m Octavia Blake, Lexa’s best friend.”

“Ex best friend,” Lexa mumbled, pouting slightly as Clarke took her attention off her. Octavia ignored her retort.

“Clarke,” they shook hands. “Did you say Blake? I think I know your brother, Bellamy. He was actually supposed to be my model before Lexa was kind enough to volunteer when he bailed on me. ”

Octavia pulled a face, stealing Lexa’s coffee and taking a generous gulp. Then she choked and spit it back in the cup with the grace of a child, some still spilling over her lips and down her chin. Clarke laughed with a hand over her mouth, handing her a bundle of napkins from the bin on the table as Octavia tried to swallow the rest of the coffee that was still in her mouth.

“Oh, dude - gross! How can you drink it black, it’s like...90 degrees out?”

Lexa glared at her and got up to throw her drink that was now filled with Octavia’s germs away, smacking her upside the head as she passed. It earned her a yelp and a whine but she didn’t care, she ruined the first drink Clarke had gifted her. Lexa hoped it hurt.

“-you’re lucky Lexa volunteered. She has a smoking hot body, as you have probably seen by now.” Lexa caught the last trail end of their conversation and reddened, slapping her hand over Octavia’s mouth to make sure she couldn’t add more.

“Octavia!” She scolded her like a child. A wet slimy tongue slapped against the palm of her hand and Lexa pulled her hand back in horror, an uncharacteristic squeak leaving her mouth. “Are you a child?” she grounded out before wiping her hand down Octavia’s shoulder. “Gross.”

“You should know better by now, Lexa.”

“Why are you even here?” Lexa asked while sitting back down, glancing apologetically at Clarke who smiled softly at her in return. The anger at being interrupted slowly melted and her posture relaxed. “Weren’t you at the library studying?”

“I just finished.” She said leaning against the chair. “I was actually on my way over to get something to drink myself when I saw you through the window.” Octavia smirked in Lexa’s direction and Lexa immediately knew she was lying. Octavia had seen her text message and she knew that it was the only coffee shop that she would visit because their coffee was strong enough for Lexa’s exquisite taste.

She was a lying little shit.

“Why don’t you go get your coffee since you came all the way here?” She fished out her wallet and handed her some money at random. “And while you’re at it, get me a new one since you graciously ruined my last one.” The stare she gave Octavia left no room for arguments, leaving nothing open for consideration. The younger woman got up with a hop and left for the line to wait, sticking out her tongue.

“I’m so sorry Clarke,” Lexa turned back to Clarke, her cheeks flushed. “I didn’t know she was going to do this.”

Clarke shrugged, “It’s not like you could have known she was going to show up here and spot us. She is a little...out there, though.”

“She already knew we were here, that’s the problem. I told her while you were in line. I just didn’t think she’d find it upon herself to come. It may not seem like it, but Octavia can be a very protective person.” Clarke raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward.

“Were you and her…” She gestured between Octavia and then back to Lexa. “Because I totally understand, I mean….It’s not like we are on a date...right?” The look on Clarke’s face was adorable, scrunched up in confusion while her cheeks reddened as she continued to babble.

Lexa moved her hand forward to trap Clarke’s, stopping the rambling. “I hope it’s a date.” Clarke smiled brightly and nodded, entwining their fingers. “And no, Octavia and I have never dated. But she sort of has reasons to be protective.” She turned Clarke’s hand around with both of her hands and idly pushed at her skin with her thumbs, thinking about the basis for her best friend’s protectiveness towards her. Lexa was happy to know that the pain from before was only a mild throb in her chest when she thought of Costia.

“I had a bad breakup about a year and a half ago.” Her eyes were trained on their fingers, as she played with them. “Costia and I were together for three years, since high school.” Her green eyes lifted to meet gentle blue. “I found her in a rather compromising situation with her Criminal Law professor in our dorm room one day when my class was cancelled. She left a month later with said professor when she found out she was pregnant with his child.”

“What a fucking  _bitch_.”

Lexa blinked and a spurt of laughter left her lips. Of all the things she thought Clarke would say, that was not one of them. The uneasiness of telling the story left her stomach, replaced with a content feeling that wrapped her in a hug of relief and triumph at staying so strong. The smile never left her face, not when the warm fingers were wrapped around her own, when those pretty blue eyes were speaking to her on a level she had never seen before. They told her that she was going to be fine, that the pain of losing the woman she loved would soon be left swiftly behind. They left her with promises of a better tomorrow.

“She was a bitch, everyone always said so. I should have listened.”

Clarke squeezed their hands and shook her head, “You can’t choose who you fall in love with, Lexa. Love is never that simple.”

Lexa stared into her eyes, and for the first time, she felt like they were true. The elation of being in Clarke’s presence, of seeing her smile when she made her laugh - it was all Lexa could think about. There was no fear of what tomorrow would bring her. It was always of now, of the present with the beautiful blonde. Lexa felt secured for the first time in what seemed like years, and she didn’t mind that love could bloom from it. Lexa could dive straight into it without the fear of looking back.

With Costia it had always been about the lingering thoughts of failure in their relationship. Would she make her happy, mad, sad? Costia was the only one that mattered and Lexa had always felt like that was how it was supposed to be, that she always had to be second. Though there were plenty of happy memories with Costia, most days left her tired and scared of failure at being the better girlfriend. Every step felt like a wrong.

Clarke was different.

Clarke fueled her - fired her soul.

Her eyes were always clear and never cloudy, a mirror of emotions that left Lexa’s breathless and wanting more. It was enough knowing that Clarke was interested, because already - Lexa felt cherished. She felt renewed.

“Are you guys mind readers?” Octavia sat down in her chair and slid the extra cup over to Lexa, which she did not take for fear of breaking contact with Clarke. The duo never let go of their hands, but they did give the courtesy of glancing over to the younger woman. “Because you two have been staring at each other for the past five minutes and it’s kind of freaking me out now.”

Lexa lifted an eyebrow, fighting the blush that was rising to her cheeks. “Thanks for the coffee, “ she said, ignoring the question. “I can see you used the rest of my money to buy your coffee too.”

“Yep,” she slurped noisily. “Thanks for that by the way.”

“So,” Clarke asked after an awkward pause. “How’d the two of you meet? I would have never guessed you two were friends.”

“I know,” Lexa groaned playfully and pushing her shoulder into Octavia. “What was I thinking?” Octavia pushed her back, smiling happily. “She’s actually on the same Volleyball team as my sister, Anya. Anya was the one who unfortunately introduced us since I didn’t know many people when I first arrived.”

“Don’t let her brood looks fool you, Clarke. Lexa’s one big puppy dog at the end of the day, it just takes a while to find that out. In the beginning, she would push me away with those looks of hers. I nearly shat my pants every time I saw her.”

“I am not a puppy dog.” Lexa her an icy glare, her nose twitching just as an employee walked by to clean the table next to them. He tripped over his own feet, scrambling forward to get out of their way. He mumbled an apology, his cheeks flaming - his tail between his legs. Lexa scoffed and rolled her eyes. “See, I am no puppy dog.”  

“Okay, I see you point. But that man does not know you like I do. ”

They turned to Clarke as she giggled, her chin resting on her fist and her eyes watching their interaction with amusement. “You two act more like sisters than friends.”

-“Thank you.”

-“Agh.”

More giggling at their different responses. She shifted her gaze to Lexa and Lexa felt herself sink deeper into her chair with a sloppy smile, much to the amusement of Octavia.

“So, Clarke,” They turned. “Did Lexa behave?”

Lexa blushed profusely and even Clarke’s cheeks reddened as they both remembered the outcome of the project, the moment they have both been pushing in the back of their minds, lest they go forward and replay their inappropriate thoughts in front of innocent bystanders. That would not do anyone any good, not when they were in a very public place. Besides, both of them did not behave.

“She was a great model,” she cleared her throat. “I’m actually hoping she’d model for me again, soon.” Darkened eyes traced back to green eyes and Lexa gulped down the lump rising in her throat. She gave Clarke a shy, sweet smile before nodding. A promise. 

“I would love to model for you again, if you would have me.”

 _Take that, Bellamy!_  Lexa’s thoughts rang with a smug grin.  _I’m her model now._

An elbow hit her in the side and Lexa looked down to glare at Octavia who gave her a self-satisfied smirk. “Isn’t that great, Lex? You finally got what you wanted when you decided to take the class.” As Lexa merely gaped at her in shock, Clarke looked confused. Lexa wanted to dig a hole the size of Texas and bury herself deep under in a cold blanket of dirt. Maybe then the brunette’s body would cool off from the hot embarrassment that radiated off her from her heating flesh.

“What do you mean, why did you take the class?” Her face scrunched up. “Now that I think about it, aren’t you a Political Science major?”

Lexa glanced at her sheepishly and shrugged before lifting their still linked hands. Clarke’s eyes widened, taken aback as understanding struck her - hard.

“Oooh...OH.” A goofy smile reached her lips, “Really?”

Lexa nodded once, glancing down at the table as her heart tap-danced in her chest. That smile would be the end of her.

“If it makes you feel any better,” Lexa peered through the strands of hair that escaped her braids. “I was really happy when I saw you in class the first day.”

The two ignored Octavia as she excused herself from the sappy couple before leaving with a satisfied smile, continuing to stare into each other’s eyes with an equally large grin on their faces. She passed the window once more and gave Lexa two thumbs up.

She approved.

//

Clarke liked the feel of Lexa’s hand in her own, she liked how it seemed to fit perfectly together when they linked their fingers and squeezed their hands until their skin turned white. Lexa had longer, slender fingers that made it easy for her to brush her thumb across Clarke’s knuckles, sending shivers to ride up her arm and move closer to the source of touch. Unknowingly to Lexa, the small comfort was sending small sparks across her body, fitting themselves deep in the pit of her warming belly in the most pleasant of ways. Holding Lexa’s hand was such a strange comfort, an odd one since she rarely got to enjoy the act. She was clingy and most of her past dates would find that out rather quickly, put off and unable to figure out how to handle her relaxed nature.

They were confused with how she could touch them so familiarly, so soon when they were only on their first date. Hand holding was usually safe, but wrapping her arm around their waist usually left them rigid until they relaxed with the idea or they purely got the wrong idea - leaving the date early, both equally frustrated and irritated. To say the least, it left things a little awkward - for both of them.

That’s why she was really happy when she found Finn, he never minded the comfort she found herself needing. Nor did he care about the shared cuddles with her friends, he never seemed to get jealous when she was holding Raven’s hand or receiving a piggy back ride from Bellamy when she got tired of walking at the mall. She was a clingy person, and she thought he understood that.

Maybe that should have been the first warning that Finn might not have been the most faithful of companions to have. He would have at least questioned the girl at one point, or maybe even shared along with her cuddles like everyone else.

Finn just never cared.

He just shrugged it away: an easy catch he told her on the last day they were together.

However, Lexa seemed to enjoy the small fleeting touches, she even inflicted them herself on some occasions. The brunette appeared to always touch her unconsciously, whether it be a brush of their shoulders or her fingertips pressed gently on her back, guiding her around the swarm of college students - glaring at them as they got too close. They were both the same in the sense that they both needed the comfort, the security of having someone who cared next to them.

They were back within the enclosure of the college, making their way to Clarke’s dorm room. They were walking slowly, both having no desire for their small date to end - to leave each other’s side until their next meeting. When Lexa offered, stating really, to walk Clarke back to her room safely, she nearly swooned. Being chivalrous was something Clarke was finding out was second nature to Lexa. She did it without even acknowledging it. Most of Clarke’s usual dates did it because they felt like it was mandatory on the first date. As Clarke would get to know the person, she would find out it was never a huge factor in their daily lives. It would eventually slip until there was nothing left.

It seemed to be a natural habit for Lexa, an obligation she enjoyed.

An arm wrapped around her shoulders as Lexa pulled her away from a rowdy crowd exiting the dorm building, blocking any person from running into her. When they were safe inside the air conditioned building, Lexa blushed and was about to remove her arm when Clarke’s arm snaked around her waist, pulling them close together again. The relaxed against each other, fitting together nicely.

Lexa surprisingly smelled like flowers and Clarke pressed her nose closer, smiling against her shoulder. Fingers were playing with her blonde hair, brushing against her cheek and trailing down her arm. She practically purred under Lexa’s attention.

“You smell nice,” she muttered, kissing Lexa’s shoulder once. “Like flowers.” They were both walking up stairs now, to the second floor.

“I like flowers.” Lexa deadpans. “I have a lot in my room.”

Clarke blinks and looks up, “Seriously?”

“Yes, why?”

“You do not seem like a person who has a ton of flowers in their room.” Lexa grinned and shrugged.

“My mother owns a flower shop, I used to help her around the shop a lot as a child. I got my love of flowers from her and she still sends me some almost every week.”

“Oh, well, you smell nice.”

“You've already said that.”

“Oh.”

They walked in a peaceful silence until Clarke lead them to the last door in the hallway, music blasting through the door. They forced themselves to untangled their limbs but kept their touch through their linked fingers. Without much thought, Lexa leaned back against the closed door and pulled Clarke close until they were pressed against the other, thighs and chest practically flattened.

Clarke eyes fluttered shut just as warm soft lip pressed against hers, a nose sliding across her cheek as they deepened the kiss. She sighed happily, her hands wandering down to the brunette’s waist, hooking her thumbs against the loops of her jeans to pull her as close as humanly possible. They pushed back and forth, their lips moving in for as much contact as possible, sucking, nipping - biting. The urge to breath pulled them apart, smiling as they gazed into equally darkened eyes.

Their breathing was labored.

A glittering flash caught Clarke’s attention and she licked her lips as her mind comprehended the metal that had teased her lips, eyeing the silver on Lexa’s tongue with instant desire. The urge to breath stopped as she watched Lexa’s pierced tongue wet her lips, her eyes dilating under the toxic stare. A disgruntled moan left her, knowing that now was not the time to act out on her endeavor, to explore the person known as Lexa Heda until she whimpered and pleaded everything and nothings as she personally searched Lexa for more secrets. To memorize her, to cherish her under gentle fingertips until she was sated and satisfied that nothing was left untouched.

Clarke was finding out that everything about Lexa was intoxicating; it was both dangerous and tender.

Lexa brushed their noses together before kissing it, her fingers playing with the fine hairs on Clarke’s neck until her knees were quivering under the touch. Clarke’s smile was shy, smacking her lips together to stop the tingling sensation that went through them when the small ball of metal touched them. Their lips were both slightly bruise and still very much kissable.

“I would like it very much if I could take you out to dinner tomorrow,” Lexa breathe in, resting her forehead against Clarke’s. “I would say today, but it’s already late and I think if we go out now-” her head tilted and she craned her neck until her warm lips were pressed against a reddening ear. “-you might not make it back home. My mother would scold me for keeping a lady out all night on our very first date. However, the next day-” Teeth nipped at the the ear and Clarke’s hands tightened on her waist, her fingers clawing at the shirt Lexa wore as she grunted when the metal skimmed her ear.

“-is free of rules.”

“Did your mom really say that?” The question could be felt against Lexa’s neck, breathing strained and filled with a deep desperation.

Lexa pulled back, a smile on her lips before she opened the door to Clarke’s unlocked dorm room. Her roommate Raven was nowhere in sight but her laptop was still open and was still playing music.

“You’re going to have to wait till tomorrow to see, aren’t you?”

“Alright, tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow.”

A promise was sealed in another kiss, gentle and sweet and full of life. They smiled at each other until Clarke shut the door, still breathing quite heavily.

Clarke hopped from her spot and danced across her room before jumping on her bed, pulling her pillow close to her in a hug. She smile against her pillow and let out the squeal she had been holding back.

She had another date with Lexa.

//

Lexa was walking down the hallway, a large grin on her face and her phone out as she began to text a quick message.

 **Lexa** : How about you model for me this time tomorrow, after dinner?

 **Clarke** : I can agree with this, but only if you take off your shirt again.

 

**_The end._ ** ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again, homies. This will for sure be the last chapter so I hope you enjoyed it. I must say though, I never expected the story to hit off as it did and it makes me happy to know so much of you enjoyed it. 
> 
> I'm still doing my prompts, but I'm going to warn you that it'll take a while for me to get to them. I love writing and I do want to make things as perfect as possible (research, etc) and usually that ends up with the fic turning longer than expected (how does one write something small???). So I hope you guys can be patient. 
> 
> Also, Lexa and Octavia friendship gives me life  
> You can find me on tumblr under let-hope-be-theory where I'll post most of everything there before here, and scream over lesbians.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's SP for your prompt, I hope it pleased you. I have other prompts still waiting in my ask so you'll see me again hopefully soon, this time it's going to be on a hockey rink. Also, I got a prompt for a second part for Please Hide Me so I'm going to open that up too in the near future.


End file.
